Wolf
by The Good Thief
Summary: They found him on the doorstep, hungry weak and bleeding but can they trust him? Set a year after Redwall. You know the first book.
1. Get some water for the Watever he is!

The young grey wolf was nearly there. Almost to the large red fortress that loomed far above him. He was tired, weak, thirsty, and bleeding. As he hobbled only a short distance away from the large steel door a mouse from up in the ramparts raised his bow at the wolf.

"Halt!" the mouse said closing one eye, "State your business here!" The wolf looked up and shakily rose his paws, only to pass out from exhaustion.

* * *

There was blackness all around the wolf. As he passed in and out of consciousness he picked up brief statements.

"What is he?"

"He's big."

"And look at the size of those teeth!"

"Oi on't trust ee'm."

"Now, now Foremole be reasonable."

"Look he's coming to!"

Slowly the wolf opened his eyes to see a large group of mice, a mole, and an badger all looking him over with great awe. With great effort the wolf raised his head, his voice was weak and shaky,

"Please… Water." The abbot quickly beckoned two helpers.

"You heard the…" his voice trailed off, "Whatever he is. Get him some water!" The two mice rushed off, the abbot called more helpers, "Get him some bandages." the group hurried down the hall to return with a large box full of the herbs and galls and plenty of bandages.

A young mousemaid stood near his ear and whispered, "This is going to sting." as she put a handful of herbs to his ear the wolf tightened his eyes with pain. The maiden quickly rapped a bandage around the wound. The abbot quickly went to inspect his arm which had twisted in the wrong direction.

"Let's get a splint over here! Now!" with a sickening crack the abbot quickly put the arm back in place.

The more the abbot saw the wounds the more he backed off to let his helpers do the work.

"Suture that gash under his eye." he said giving a needle to the badger.

"Alright that enough. Let him get some rest, we'll ask him our questions tomorrow."

The young wolf felt cool water hit his lips and he drank like a fish taking nearly three more jugs before drifting of to sleep.

* * *

_Read and Review. Please. -TGT_


	2. A Question Mr Wolf

The wolf stirred awake, feeling his injuries he relaxed again taking care not to put any weight on his arm.

Rubbing his eyes with his good paw, he noticed a glimmer of light shining down to the floor next to his bed.

Across from him sat, a mouse with a sword at his belt and a young mouse was sitting next to him.

"Good morning." the mouse said with a smile.

The wolf yawned making the young mouse hide behind his father.

"Thank you." the wolf said.

"For what?"

"For putting me back together again." The two laughed heartily.

"Excuse me for asking, but what are you?"

The wolf laid his head back on the pillow. "I am Wolf."

"No what is your name?"

The wolf closed his eyes, "Wolf."

"So you're a wolf whose name is wolf?"

"Yes. And who is the kind mouse asking the questions?"

The mouse stood up and withdrew his sword pointing it to the sky.

"I am Matthias. Warrior of Redwall!" He said proudly.

"And who is the little warrior beside you?" Wolf asked noting the baby mouse mimicking his father.

Wolf chuckled at the mouse fighting an imaginary army.

"This is my son, Mattimo. He was born last season."

"A real chip off the old block isn't he?"

"You could say that." Matthias said looking down at his son and smiling. "Mr. Wolf who did this to you?"

At that the wolf grimaced.

He shut his eyes, "It is a sad, violent story Matthias. Nevertheless, I will tell you. My homeland was to the northeast of here, it was a peninsula that jutted out to a rocky cove. We called it Rockport. It was named so because of the rocky cove that scared away sea rats. One night about four days ago, we were attacked. I don't know how they got in but I looked out of my window to see half a fleet of ships in the cove. As soon as I got out of bed, an arrow shot right past my ear and many more were coming. Most of them were on fire. My father and my brother were both burned alive."Matthias's eyes glowed with a burning hatred for vermin. These were the stories he hated to hear. "So how did you live?"

"I fought viciously. Tell me Matthias, have you ever seen ten thousand sea rats? I thought not. While I was in battle at the water front one rat broke my arm then through me in the water. I woke up floating in a river about half a mile from here."

Matthias sighed, "We just had a great battle. With Cluny The Scourge."

"I thought he was just a tale to keep troublesome little mice from sneaking out at night." Wolf said.

"No he is very much real. I could even take you to where he was buried."

"Give me half a week I'll be out of here."

"A week?"

"We Wolves are notorious for our fast healing."

Matthias shrugged and walked outside along with Mattimo. Out side Constance was waiting on him, leaning against the wall of the infirmary. "So what did you get out of him?" she asked Matthias.

"His name is Wolf. He says from the Northeast of here from a place called Rockport. His village was attacked at least ten thousand sea rats."

Constance sighed, "Oh well. There's only one way to know he's being truthful."

"Scouts?" Matthias asked.

"Scouts."

_

* * *

_

Can Wolf be trusted? Will the Scouts find anything? Would someone please review this story?!


End file.
